


THE VISIT

by LilRamona



Category: Drama - Fandom, New York City - Fandom, Ramones, Real Person Fiction, Romance - Fandom, punk rock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Joey Ramone - Freeform, Love, Ramones - Freeform, Romance, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRamona/pseuds/LilRamona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You discover you have feelings for your best friend, Joey. You don't plan on telling him but the truth comes out on evening. You are scared at the way he'll react to the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE VISIT

1977

You straighten the apartment up a bit. Your best friend Joey and his girlfriend-Lisa, are coming over to hang out with you for the evening. 

Joey has been dating Lisa for 2 months now and you didn’t like it. Not that you don’t like Lisa, but you have feelings for Joey and you didn’t find out until recently. 

You had been seeing a guy named Chad, and you decided you couldn’t be with Chad any longer because you were in love with Joey, and it wasn’t fair to Chad. Chad was devastated when you broke up with him. You felt bad but you couldn’t be in a relationship with him when you were in love with someone else. 

Meanwhile, Joey has no clue that you have feelings for him and you don’t dare tell him. As far as you know, he was happy with Lisa and you don’t want to ruin things for him. You care about his happiness and if he’s happy by Lisa’s side, then so be it. You had told Joey that you and Chad broke up because the relationship just fizzled, which wasn’t a complete lie.

The doorbell rings and you run to the door to answer it. 

Standing there is Joey, by himself. He looks so cute in his black, leather jacket, torn at the knee jeans and his wild, long hair.

He gives you a dazzling smile and says, “Hey!” Your heart skips a beat. 

You say, “Where’s Lisa?”

Joey shrugs and says, “She couldn’t come. She had forgotten she made plans with a friend of hers.”

Joey comes in and you say, “So she hung out with her friend instead of her boyfriend?”

Joey says, “It looks that way.”

You shake your head and say, “What a gal. You take a lot of shit from her.”

Joey ignores your comment and says, “Can I get myself a beer?”

You say, “Of course...you know my house is your house.”

You rented a one bedroom apartment in Manhattan. It was cozy and you decorated it as cute as you could.

Joey comes back into the living room with a beer in hand. 

He sits down next to you on the couch and says, “So, what’d you do today?”

You say, “I went to the record store and bought the Some Girls album.”

Joey says, “Good choice. I have that album. The Stones are great.”

You say, “You and I have the same taste in music.”

Joey smiles and says, “I know. We’re so alike.”

You heart flutters again, as he smiles at you. You look away. 

You get up and turn the TV on. You say, “Let’s watch something.”

Joey says, “How about Fantasy Island?”

You laugh and say, “Really?”

Joey says, “What? I thought you liked that show.”

You say, “I like Mork and Mindy better.”

Joey says, “Ok, I like that too.”

You find the station with that show on and turn the TV up a bit.

You sit next to Joey and he casually puts his arm around you. You know he did it in a friendly way, not in a romantic way. But you love how his arm feels around you. You cozy up against him and lean your head on his chest. 

He bursts out laughing at something funny that Mork said, on the show. You look at him and think he has the cutest laugh ever. 

Joey catches you looking at him and smiles. You smile back. Your heart won’t stop pounding.

When a commercial comes on, he says, “So, is Chad still begging you to get back together with him?”

You say, “No, he hasn’t bothered me in awhile.”

Joey says, “Well he has no choice but to learn to accept it, ya know?”

You say, “Yeah.”

You ask him, “Do you want another beer?”

He says, “Sure.”

You get up and go to the kitchen to get him another drink.

You think about how hard it is for you to be next to him when you are so in love with him.  
If only he loved you back.

You hand him the beer and he says, “Thanks!”

You say, “No problem.”

You continue to watch the show together. 

You take Joey’s beer bottle from him and say, “I wanna sip.”

You weren’t thirsty enough to drink a whole beer, but a sip would do just fine.

He says, “Go ahead.” 

You take a sip but clumsily spill a bit on your chin.

Joey wipes it away with his fingers, gently. 

He teases, “You klutz!”

You smirk and say, “Thanks a lot.’

Joey says, “Hey, you’re a beautiful klutz.”

You say, “Do you really think that?”

Joey says, “That you’re a klutz?”

You say, ‘No, that I’m beautiful.”

Joey flips his hair and says, “Of course I do.”

You continue to probe him. 

“Who do you think is prettier, me or Lisa?”

Joey flips his hair again and leans forward. He says, “Both of you are pretty, ya know?”

You aren’t satisfied with that answer. 

You say, “That wasn’t my question.”

Joey throws you a puzzled look and says, “What’s this about? Why are you asking me this?”

Your heart beats violently and you feel like you need some air. 

Without telling Joey, you step out onto the balcony of your apartment. You stare up into the sky and see all the stars.

You feel tears running down your face, but you can’t help it. Stupid tears. You don’t want Joey to see you like this. You quickly wipe the tears away, but they keep coming. Dammit, you think.

You feel Joey come up from behind you. 

He sees you crying and says, “What’s the matter? Did I do something wrong?”

You wipe your tears away and say, “It’s nothing.”

Joey sighs and says, “Don’t give me that shit. Now please tell me what’s the matter...please?”

You sigh, but turn to look him in the eyes. 

“I, uh….I’m in love with you. I have feelings for you. That’s why I broke it off with Chad. I can’t help the way I feel.”

Joey doesn’t say anything, he just turns away. You see him run his hands through his hair.

You feel like a fool and regret saying anything. 

After a minute of silence, you finally say, “Aren’t you going to say anything?”

He turns back to you, takes you in his arms, and gives you a passionate kiss. You love the way his lips feel on yours. You respond with passion. The chemistry is really strong.

When the kiss is over, Joey says, “Uh, what if I told you I love you too?”

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. 

You say, “What? What about Lisa?”

Joey shrugs and says, “I care about her, but I’m not IN LOVE with her. Not like you, anyway. And, I think you are WAY prettier than her, to answer your question. So, uh, what do you say? Will you be mine?”

You say, “Oh Joey, of course I’ll be yours.”

Joey gives you a kiss on the forehead and he takes you in his arms and holds you. You lean your head on his chest. 

You whisper to him, “Stay the night.”

He whispers back, “ I ain’t going anywhere, baby.”

As he holds you on the balcony, on that warm summer night, you feel like your life is finally perfect.

♥


End file.
